This new chrysanthemum variety was discovered by me at Redwood City, Calif., in 1973 among a group of No. 2 Yellow Albatross chrysanthemum plants (unpatented) grown by me for commercial production of cut flowers and potted plants, the new plant being found as a sport of one of the Yellow Albatross plants in the said group. Because of its much larger flower size and lighter color, this sport was asexually reproduced by me for propagation through several generations to determine its growing characteristics and commercial value. This propagation was carried on by me and under my direction at Redwood City, Calif., by means of cuttings and the plants were observed to have many distinctive and valuable improvements over the parent variety which hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant by means of vegetative cuttings is now being done at Redwood City, Calif., for the commercial market.